A VR resolver (variable reluctance resolver) which is one example of a rotating machine, is shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 4, the VR resolver 1 is roughly configured by providing a plurality of magnetic teeth 4 on the inside of the annular stator stack 3 of the stator 2, winding a stator coil 5 onto the plurality of magnetic teeth 4, and providing a rotor (not illustrated in the drawing) inside the stator 2. The stator stack 3 consists of a core part (not illustrated in the drawing) and an insulator 6 (insulation) that is provided to cover the core part. The stator 2 consists of the stator stack 3, stator coil 5, and a resin connector 10 that is provided with two attachment pins 8, 9 that are enwrapped by the terminal part 7 of the stator coil 5 and connect to outside wiring (not illustrated in the drawing). The connector 10 is integrally formed with the insulator 6 of the stator stack 3.
In the slack-forming mechanism shown in FIG. 4, a circular rod 11 that is provided in the coiling machine (not illustrated in the drawing) is disposed on the connector 10 between the magnetic teeth 4 and the attachment pins 8, 9. The stator coil 5 contacts the circular rod 11 and crosses over it, and the terminal part 7 of the stator coil 5 wraps around the attachment pins 8, 9. Because the stator coil 5 contacts the circular rod 11 and crosses over it, a slack is imparted (formed) in the stator coil 5, and breakage of the stator coil 5 due to temperature change is impeded.
Another example of a mechanism that forms slack 12 in the stator coil 5 (a slack-forming mechanism for stator coils) is shown in FIG. 5. This slack-forming mechanism for stator coils is provided in a VR resolver configured similarly to the VR resolver shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 5, in the vicinity of the connector 10, two resin pins (bypass pins 15) are installed as the slack-forming mechanism for stator coils. In the slack-forming mechanism for stator coils shown in FIG. 5, the terminal parts 7 of the stator coils 5 wrap around the attachment pins 8, 9 in a state where the stator coils 5 pass around the outside of the two by-pass pins 15.
In the slack-forming mechanism for stator coils shown in FIG. 4, as the pertinent slack-forming mechanism is provided in the coiling machine (circular rod 11), it adds to the complexity of the coiling machine, and in this connection it is difficult to guarantee the stable operation of the slack-forming mechanism for stator coils and consequently, it becomes difficult to uniformly control the slack amount, and reliability tends to decline.
With the slack-forming mechanism for stator coils shown in FIG. 5, there are restrictions on the attachment positions and the like of the by-pass pins 15, it is not able to impart an adequate slack 12, and there is the danger that it is not able to adequately inhibit breakage of the stator coils 5 induced by temperature change.